


I'll Show You Mine...

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Two men meet and talk on a beach, things don't go precisely how either of them expect...





	I'll Show You Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I listen to 'Under the Sea' on repeat as I wrote this? Yes...yes I did.  
Am I at all sorry about that? No...no I'm not.

Alec spotted the man one day, dripping wet and walking out of the sea. The man was gorgeous, and he knew that his mouth fell open staring at him. He also knew that he blushed when the man turned his gaze towards him and winked.

He had put the incident to the back of his mind until the next time he was on the beach, when the same beautiful man turned up again, glistening from his swim. Alec knew that his body warming had absolutely nothing to do with the sun. 

The third time it happened, Alec decided that two could play at that game and he immediately dove into the sea as soon as the man had towelled off and was able to watch him walk down the sand. He wasn't above using a slight swagger to get his point across. 

And so it went, for many weeks, and as summer was dwindling to a close, Alec walked out of the sea to find the beautiful man standing on the beach right in front of him.

"Hi." Alec said softly, feeling utterly ridiculous because he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Hi." The enigmatic man replied. "Magnus." He said, reaching his hand out.

Alec took it and shook it, even though it seemed oddly formal for people who had been ogling each other for over a month. "Alec." He could feel the dopey grin on his face, but was powerless to stop it.

"Do you like swimming, Alec?" Magnus asked quietly, his eyes sparkling with untold mischief.

"I do…" Alec replied carefully, mindful that he still needed to keep himself hidden, but also wanting to throw caution to the wind and show Magnus all of himself. Could he hope that this man who liked water so much would also be able to love all of him?

Magnus took Alec's hand again and pirouetted, so he was able to pull Alec back into the water. "Come swim with me."

Alec followed, and they spent the best part of an hour doing something that could only be described as 'frolicking' in the cooling water.

As the sun descended to the horizon, both men found themselves getting melancholy about the fact they would soon need to be separated, if only until the next day.

Alec decided that he could find another piece of beach to be on if this went awfully, but he found that he really didn't want to lie to this gorgeous specimen of humanity, so he let his glamour drop. The water wasn't clear where they were, but it would be obvious shortly that he had more below the belt than just the two legs he'd walked into the water with.

Magnus could bear it no longer, he moved towards Alec, reaching a hand for his waist to pull him closer, his other hand going to the back of Alec's head so that he could kiss him.  
Alec held his breath as Magnus' hand dropped lower, where he would normally grip his ass to pull them closer, waiting for the moment when Magnus would pull away in horror…but Magnus didn't pull away, in fact he started to stroke the base of his spine, where all of his tentacles sprouted from, causing a shiver to run through Alec's form.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Magnus whispered.

Alec was utterly bowled over by Magnus' entire lack of surprise. "I don't…"

Magnus pulled back, smiling, and then between one blink and the next Alec was looking down into the water and the extra appendages Magnus also sported. 

"You're…"

"…just like you." Magnus finished, before taking Alec in a bruising kiss.

After that, they kissed with wild abandon, the secret that they had been hiding for so long completely forgotten as they were buffered by the waves.

As they kissed, Alec got bolder, using two tentacles to run up and down Magnus' sides even as he used still more to hold him as close as possible. It was only after several more minutes of this that he realised that he had started to secrete, and he tried to pull away, embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked, pulling him back in.

"I'm…" Alec said, but stopped when he felt one of Magnus' tentacles on his cheek, moist from more than just water. 

He locked eyes with Magnus as he slowly opened his mouth and sucked the tentacle in, moaning as he tasted the other man. He tasted like seaweed and ocean spray and it was glorious.

Magnus grinned at Alec before tilting his head back in ecstasy after a particularly hard suck from his partner. Shortly after that, he guided one of Alec's own tentacles into his mouth. The way Alec's eyes fluttered shut as he licked and sucked around him was beautiful to watch, even as Alec gave his all as well, causing Magnus to similarly writhe.

They danced with each other, pressing themselves as closely as possible, drawing each other to higher and higher heights. They weren't sure who moved first, but suddenly they had removed their tentacles from each other's mouths and were kissing fiercely.

Magnus pulled back after an infinity and a second all at once. "Can…"

Alec was nodding before Magnus had even finished the question, diving back into a kiss as Magnus moved another tentacle to breach Alec's entrance. Alec moaned into Magnus' mouth as Magnus entered him, gasping as he very slowly started to move.

He could barely form words to speak, but it was apparently all in his eyes because Magnus himself was nodding before he'd even formed words, and he was able to return the favour. Magnus tilted his head back and moaned as well, and Alec smiled. There was something utterly beautiful about this act of love making.

On two particularly harsh gasps from the both of them, them both having found a sensitive gland inside them, two tentacles entered each other's mouths and the pleasure spiked even further. Here they were, floating on the waves, pleasuring their partner at both ends and moaning about their own appendages being pleasured. It was heavenly.

Like a wave crashing onto the shore, they both came in hot spurts down their partner's throats and into their asses, completing the circle of sensuality they had just partaken in.

Tentacles retracted until it was just two men kissing, their tentacles flowing around them as the sea washed away the evidence of their exploits as the sun set all around them...

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
